fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soccerchristopher
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Soccerchristopher! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 01:46, October 15, 2011 Hey there Hey there. Um, could you please sign your pages with four of ~ those, easier for us to track down. And to create a page, go on "add a page" at the right side of the wiki page. Also, to add a picture, go on the "Add a Photo" option near where the recently uploaded pics are. If you need a format to follow, use Jason LaHote as an example. The infobox used is Template:Infobox(Red), any other info, please ask. And here are the rules , make sure to follow 'em, and you'll have a nice time :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Here, I shall do it for you. It'll be easier. Oh and, please read this, it will help you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo It says it's illegal? Is the file saved as a jpg or png file? I've never had the issue before. Try uploading it again, and make sure it's in one of the formats I mentioned. Also to sign your posts, just use the signature button. Also, welcome to the fanon. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You need to add an infobox to all your character articles that don't have one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:36, Photo Gallery Slideshow Slider November 16, 2011 (UTC) If you ever need help, just ask. That's what the admins are here for. Also you need to format your pages with the sections: appearance, personality, history, magic and abilities, and, if you want, trivia. Trivia is where all the random facts go, like the character's favorite food. Anyway, I'll teach you how to input an infobox then. This kind of plays into inserting templates in general anyway. Here's how it goes. * Go to one of your character's pages.(for example, Mark Blaze). * Go into edit mode. * Next, leave your blinking cursor at the top of the page. (that's so, the template is placed at the right area) * Now, look to sidebar-- which has a bunch of options and what not. Got to the section under "Templates". * Click "add other templates". A mini-window should pop up. * Look at the links under "Most Frequently Used". And Click "Fanon Infobox". * The mini-window will change to the infobox, and here you input all necessary info for your character. * For the image section, just input the full file name of the character's picture and enclose as a link-- with the brackets, . So for Mark, in the image section, you would type: Now you're wondering, how to change the size when inputing it into an infobox, right? * After you've input all that info, click ok and the template will be place. Now how do you set the image size? Go into source mode. Find the image slot and leave your blinking cursor right after the .jpg in the image name. On the top toolbar, there's "more" option-- it has a + sign under the word. This takes you to all the wikitext stuff. Go to Wiki Markup(it's in bold and is the 3rd bolded name to be exact. You'll see a bunch of linked lines and what not, these all have different functions. What you need to click is the single straight line, it's next option after , it looks like :' |' . * Click that and it's placed in the name after .jpg. (as you can see in the name itself 2 steps before what I'm typing right now. ) After that, just type the desired size followed by px. For example, a good size is 250px. * With that done, just hit preview to make sure it looks right and hit publish. I think I gave enough detail. That's the extended breakdown of it. I hope that answers your questions. Inputing infoboxes is incredibly easy, when you understand how to get it. Once you get it, it'll be easier then cake to do-- like second nature.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, as anyone knows, memorizing the name can be bothersome. So this is what I do. Leave blinking cursor somewhere away from area of where the template would go. Now add a photo, I'm sure you can find the pic from there. Insert on the page. Now, go into source mode and copy the name-- Ctrl+V, then do what you were doing before and just paste the name after File:. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) And remember, you need to add the sections I mentioned so the layout is proper.(appearance, personality, history, magic and abilities, and, if you want, trivia. Trivia is where all the random facts go, like the character's favorite food.) If you need an example, look at Sanjo Vista. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You see the top toolbar. Click where it says normal, and you get a drop down box. Click Header 2. That allows you to make headers for sections. Type the name of the section.(for example, Appearance) After typing that, just hit the enter key and you can type info under it for that section. Do the same for the following sections. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's how you're doing it? With these: =. If you're doing it that way, you need to do it in source mode. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Blue Rose Guild would it be alright if my character Chīsana Mushi was a part of this guild? Leengard Ustan 03:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC)